logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Eurovision Song Contest
Generic logo 2004-2015 2015-present Eurovision Grand Prix Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1956 Teatro Kursaal (Lugano, Switzerland) - 24 May 1956 4341000_orig.jpg Switzerland won with Lys Assia's song, Refrain. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1957 Großer Sendesaal des Hessischen Rundfunks (Frankfurt, West Germany) - 3 March 1957 1343251_orig.jpg The Netherlands won with Corry Brokken's song, Net als toen. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1958 AVRO Studio (Hilversum, Netherlands) - 12 March 1958 - 12 March 1958 9415033_orig.jpg France won with André Claveau's song, Dors, mon amour. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1959 Palais des Festivals et des Congrès (Cannes, France) - 11 March 1959 924665_orig.jpg The Netherlands won with Teddy Scholten's song, Een beetje. Eurovision Song Contest Grand Prix 1960 Royal Festival Hall (London, United Kingdom) - 29 March 1960 6380949_orig.jpg France won with Jacqueline Boyer's song, Tom Pillibi. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1961 Palais des Festivals et des Congrès (Cannes, France) - 18 March 1961 3637837_orig.jpg Louxembourg won with Jean-Claude Pascal's song, Nous les amoureux. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1962 Villa Louvigny (Luxembourg City, Luxembourg) - 18 March 1962 5480734_orig.jpg France won with Isabelle Aubret's song, Un premier amour. Eurovision Song Contest Grand Prix 1963 BBC Television Centre (London, United Kingdom) - 23 March 1963 Denmark won with Grethe and Jørgen Ingmann's song, Dansevise. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1964 Tivolis Koncertsal (Copenhagen, Denmark) - 21 March 1964 Italy won with Gigliola Cinquetti's song, Non ho l'età. Gran Premio Eurovisione della Canzone 1965 Sala di Concerto della RAI (Naples, Italy) - 20 March 1965 Italy won with France Gall's song, Poupée de cire, poupée de son. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1966 Villa Louvigny (Luxembourg City, Luxembourg) - 5 March 1966 Austria won with Udo Jürgens's song, Merci Chérie. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson 1967 Großer Festsaal der Wiener Hofburg (Vienna, Austria) - 8 April 1967 The United Kingdom won with Sandie Shaw's song, Puppet on a String. Eurovision Song Contest Eurovision Song Contest 1968 Royal Albert Hall (London, United Kingdom) - 6 April 1968 Spain won with Massiel's song, La, la, la. Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 1969 Teatro Real (Madrid, Spain) - 29 March 1969 In 1969, France, the Netherlands, Spain, and the United Kingdom were all tied for first place. Eurovision Song Contest 1970 RAI Congrescentrum (Amsterdam, Netherlands) - 21 March 1970 Eurovision Song Contest 1971 Gaiety Theatre (Dublin, Ireland) - 3 April 1971 Eurovision Song Contest 1972 Usher Hall (Edinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom) - 25 March 1972 Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1973 Grand Théâtre (Luxembourg City, Luxembourg) - 7 April 1973 Esc1973-0.png 1973logo.JPG 8684690_orig.jpg ESC_1973_logo.png Eurovision Song Contest 1974 The Dome (Brighton, United Kingdom) - 6 April 1974 Sweden won with ABBA's song, Waterloo. Eurovision Song Contest 1975 Stockholm International Fairs (Stockholm, Sweden) - 22 March 1975 Eurovisiesongfestival 1976 Nederlands Congrescentrum (The Hague, Netherlands) - 3 April 1976 Eurovision Song Contest 1977 Wembley Conference Centre (London, United Kingdom) - 7 May 1977 Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1978 Palais des Congrès (Paris, France) - 22 April 1978 Eurovision Song Contest 1979 International Convention Center (Jerusalem, Israel) - 31 March 1979 Eurovisiesongfestival 1980 Congresgebouw (The Hague, Netherlands) - 19 April 1980 1980 was the first and last time that Morocco participated. Eurovision Song Contest 1981 RDS Simmonscourt Pavilion (Dublin, Ireland) - 4 April 1981 Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Harrogate International Centre (Harrogate, United Kingdom) - 24 April 1982 Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle (Munich, West Germany) - 23 April 1983 Eurovisione0320242.png Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1984 Grand Théâtre (Luxembourg City, Luxembourg) - 5 May 1984 Sweden won with Herreys' song, Diggi-loo diggi-ley. Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Scandinavium (Gothenburg, Sweden) - 4 May 1985 ESC_1985_logo.png 07 esc1985.jpg Norway won with Bobbysocks' song, La det swinge. Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Grieghallen (Bergen, Norway) - 3 May 1986 ESC_1986_logo.png Eurovision_Song_Contest_1986.svg.png Belgium won with Sandra Kim's song, J'aime la vie. Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1987 Palais du Centenaire (Brussels, Belgium) - 9 May 1987 Eurovision Song Contest 1988 RDS Simmonscourt Pavilion (Dublin, Ireland) - 30 April 1988 Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Palais de Beaulieu (Lausanne, Switzerland) - 6 May 1989 Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Vatroslav Lisinski Concert Hall (Zagreb, SR Croatia,Yugoslavia) - 5 May 1990 ESC_1990_logo.png Eurovision_Song_Contest_1990.svg.png Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Studio 15 di Cinecittà (Rome, Italy) - 4 May 1991 ESC_1991_logo.png Eurovision_Song_Contest_1991.svg.png Sweden won with Carola Häggkvist's song, Fångad av en stormvind. Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Malmö Ice Stadium (Malmö, Sweden) - 9 May 1992 ESC_1992_logo.png Eurovision_Song_Contest_1992.svg.png Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Green Glens Arena (Millstreet, Ireland) - 15 May 1993 Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Point Theatre (Dublin, Ireland) - 30 April 1994 Eurovision Song Contest 1995 Point Theatre (Dublin, Ireland) - 13 May 1995 Norway won with Secret Garden's song, Nocturne. Eurovision Song Contest 1996 Oslo Spektrum (Oslo, Norway) - 18 May 1996 500px-ESC_1996_logo.png esc1996.jpg Eurovision Song Contest 1997 Point Theatre (Dublin, Ireland) - 3 May 1997 Eurovision Song Contest 1998 National Indoor Arena (Birmingham, United Kingdom) - 9 May 1998 Sweden won with Dana International's song, Diva. Eurovision Song Contest 1999 Ussishkin Auditorium at the International Convention Center (Jerusalem, Israel) - 29 May 1999 Sweden won with Charlotte Nilsson's song, Take Me To Your Heaven. Eurovision Song Contest 2000 Globe Arena (Stockholm, Sweden) - 13 May 2000 ESC_2000_logo.png Eurovision Song Contest 2000.svg.png Eurovision Song Contest 2001 Parken Stadium (Copenhagen, Denmark) - 12 May 2001 The Contest was Held in the Capital city Copenhagen. Eurovision Song Contest 2002 Saku Suurhall (Tallinn, Estonia) - 25 May 2002 The slogan/theme for this year was "A Modern Fairytale". The contest was Held in Estonias Capital city Tallinn. Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Skonto Hall (Riga, Latvia) - 24 May 2003 The slogan/theme for this year was "Magical Rendez-vous". Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Abdi İpekçi Arena (Istanbul, Turkey) - 12/15 May 2004 In 2004, a generic Eurovision 'Heart' logo was created, with the host country's flag appearing in the centre. The slogan/theme for this year was "Under the Same Sky". Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Palace of Sports (Kyiv, Ukraine) - 19/21 May 2005 The slogan/theme for this year was "Awakening". Congratulations: 50 Years of Eurovision Song Contest Forum Arena (Copenhagen, Denmark) - 22 October 2005 Congratulation50Yearslogo.png congratulations.jpg Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Olympic Indoor Hall (Athens, Greece) - 18/20 May 2006 Eurovision Song Contest 2006 logo.svg ESC 2006 Logo 001.png esc2006.jpg The slogan/theme for this year was "Feel The Rhythm". Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Hartwall Areena (Helsinki, Finland) - 10/12 May 2007 Eurovision Song Contest 2007 logo.svg esc2007.jpg The slogan/theme for this year was "True Fantasy". Russia won with Dima Bilan's song, Believe. Eurovision Song Contest 2008 Belgrade Arena (Belgrade, Serbia) - 20/22/24 May 2008 ESC_Belgrade_2008.png esc2008.jpg The slogan/theme for this year was "Confluence of Sound". Norway won with Alexander Rybak's song, Fairytale. Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Olimpiisky Indoor Arena (Moscow, Russia) - 12/14/16 May 2009 Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Telenor Arena (Oslo, Norway) - 25/27/29 May 2010 ESC_2010_logo.png Eurovision ESC-2010 Oslo.png The slogan/theme for this year was "Share the Moment". Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Esprit Arena (Düsseldorf, Germany) - 10/12/14 May 2011 The "theme art" for the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 was unveiled on 13 January 2011. The slogan was "Feel Your Heart Beat!". The visual identity was created by the London agency Turquoise. Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Baku Crystal Hall (Baku, Azerbaijan) - 22/24/26 May 2012 The slogan/theme for this year was "Light Your Fire!". The contest was held in the Azerbaijani capital, Baku. Sweden won with Loreen's song, Euphoria. Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Malmö Arena (Malmö, Sweden) - 14/16/18 May 2013 The butterfly logo is inspired on the cultural diversity among countries. The slogan/theme for this year was "We Are One". The contest was held in Malmö, Sweden. Denmark won with Emmelie de Forest's song, Only Teardrops. Eurovision Song Contest 2014 B&W Hallerne (Copenhagen, Denmark) - 6/8/10 May 2014 The Eurovision Song Contest 2014, is held on the Danish capital, Copenhagen. The logo comprises an irregular hexagon-shaped gemstone in tones of blue and violet, featuring the generic 'Eurovision Song Contest' logo with Danish flag, as well as the slogan and social network hashtag '#JoinUs'. Austria won with Conchita Wurst's song, Rise Like a Phoenix. Eurovision Song Contest's Greatest Hits Eventim Apollo (London, United Kingdom) - 31 March 2015 Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Wiener Stadthalle (Vienna, Austria) - 19/21/23 May 2015 Eurovision Song Contest 2015.svg| This years the Contest is Held in Vienna, Austria the 19th,21st and 23rd May 2015. The logo this year is an Circle that represents an globe with a bridge made of dots that represents a multicultural bridge, it means that people can make musical bridges. The slogan this year is "Building Bridges". Sweden won with Måns Zelmerlöw's song, Heroes. Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Ericsson Globe (Stockholm, Sweden) - 10/12/14 May 2016 Other Category:Television programs Category:Television programs of Germany Category:Norway Category:Russia Category:Serbia Category:Finland Category:Greece Category:Ukraine Category:Turkey Category:Latvia Category:Estonia Category:Denmark Category:Sweden Category:Israel Category:Ireland Category:Italy Category:Croatia Category:Switzerland Category:Belgium Category:Luxembourg Category:Television programs of France Category:Television programs of Spain Category:Netherlands Category:Austria Category:Azerbaijan Category:Television programs of Italy Category:Television programs of Portugal Category:France Category:Spain Category:Television programs in Europe Category:Birmingham Category:Rome, Italy Category:Yugoslavia Category:Lausanne